Rain
by pinkuz
Summary: Kuja is seen as a monstrous villain but what if someone sees him as someone other than that???-- please read and review!


  
*RAIN* BY: NATALIE  
  
DISCLAIMER: FF9 and it's characters belong to Squaresoft. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
**********  
  
Drip...drip...Drip....  
  
'How odd' I listen to the pitter patter of the rain against my window. It's funny really. Unlike most people I enjoy the rain-- it's purity, gentleness and even savageness as the cool drops slice through skin. Why wouldn't I love it especially since it reminds me of you?   
  
Slowly, I walk on my way home. No, no one is with me. It is always like this--lonely and alone. People look at my pale brown eyes, pale skin, ebony hair and shudder. It is scary because I do not know why. Why do they stare, point and laugh? Am I such a vile creature? Why is reality so cruel?  
  
Questions, questions soo many questions none of them which I could ever have had hoped to answer. Not until you arrived. As I remember it was a rainy day too. It was soo dark and gloomy. But then it always is raining in Burmecia. I was all alone again but I didn't think it would matter-- as long as it rained. I wasn't even looking where I was going when I bumped into you. There I was sprawled face down onto the muddy ground. All I could see were the toes of your boots. I waited for a slap or a kick or even a "clumsy bitch" tirade but none came.  
  
"I'm sorry sir.. I did not mean it.." I hastily apologized still waiting for my punishment.   
  
It never came.  
  
I clumsily picked myself off the soggy earth and looked at you. I couldn't help but stare. How could one not when confronted with such beauty however sad you looked?? I took in every detail about you-- your silver hair, eyes that shined like sapphires ,your parted lips and that little line between your brows. I took this all in as if there was no tomorrow. Before I could stop myself I gasped and murmured in awe.  
  
"So beautiful..." I turned beet red and hid myself in my cloak. I was prepared for the worst but all I heard was a low chuckle-- you were laughing?! I looked up and stared at the smile that had formed on your lips. Did I do that?? It was not a bad smile. It was not sarcastic nor filled with malice and contempt-- it was just a smile. I liked it.  
  
I liked your smile.  
  
You bent down and looked at me. You're purple robes brushed the wet puddles on the ground but it seemed like you didn't care at all. Suddenly I felt your hands on mine pulling them away from my face.  
  
"N-No!" I whispered frantically. I couldn't let you see-- I couldn't let you see what a vile creature I was. I couldn't let you see that I was the outcast of this city of beauty. I just couldn't. I couldn't loose the friend I had just found.  
  
"Shhh...It's okay I am called Kuja. What's your name?" came your voice.  
  
" I am called P--Pariah Sir... but you may call me anything you want." I answered.   
  
Outcast-- that was my name. I hated it.  
  
I saw that little line between your brows come out again and a frown marr your face. You were angry. However all traces of that disappeared in a second to be replaced by that smile yet again.  
  
"How about a deal? If you stop calling me 'sir' I will give you a name that will suit you since you seem to hate that name so much."  
  
I couldn't speak. A deal? You were going to give me a name? For a moment I was afraid all over again. Would I lose myself? What would happen to me? It was the only name I had ever known. I have been an outcast all my life. All these years to vanish with just a single word from your lips?  
  
It would be worth it I suppose.  
  
"Yes..um..Kuja. "  
  
"Allright... lets see---" I saw you stop a moment and look up into the sky and the rain pelted your face erasing all the fears and worry that I had seen before. You bent down and hugged me and for once in my little life I was happy.  
  
"Rain. I will call you rain"  
  
I accepted. I loved that name.  
  
Rain..  
  
*************  
I gave you my thanks and then you were gone as suddenly you appeared. I thought that I would never see you again after that. However fate has it's own twisted sense of humor or irony. It depends I guess because the next time I saw you, You were dead in the clutches of the Lifa tree.   
  
You were gone. Just like a passing shower.  
  
Yes if you would like to know it was raining when I saw you then. And there I was. I still have the name you gave me. I believe I will never change it. I will keep it as always. As sure as the rain I will keep it.  
  
As sure as the rain you will remain with me.  
  
Kuja.  
  
~Owari  
  
AN: There! hehe my first FF9 fic. I hope all ya guys liked it. It was originnally supposed to be a girl going into the world of ff9 but then I decided this would be better so what do you think? Now don't forget to review minna! oh and one more thing----- KUJA RULES!!!  
  
Thanks ~ Natalie 


End file.
